References considered to be relevant as background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below:
[1] Schwartz, J.C., Zhang, X., Fedorov, A. A., Nathenson, S. G., and Almo, S. C. (2001). Structural basis for co-stimulation by the human CTLA-4/B7-2 complex. Nature 410, 604-608.
[2] Sharpe, A. H., and Freeman, G. J. (2002). The B7-CD28 superfamily. Nat. Rev. Immunol. 2, 116-126.
[3] Riley, J. L., and June, C. H. (2005). The CD28 family: a T-cell rheostat for therapeutic control of T-cell activation. Blood 105, 13-21.
[4] Collins, A. V., Brodie, D. W., Gilbert, R. J., laboni, A., Manso-Sancho, R., Walse, B., Stuart, D. I., van der Merwe, P. A., and Davis, S. J. (2002). The interaction properties of costimulatory molecules revisited. Immunity 17, 201-210.
[5] Greenwald, R. J., Freeman, G. J., and Sharpe, A. H. (2005). The B7 family revisited. Annu. Rev. Immunol. 23, 515-548.
[6] Bhatia, S., Edidin, M., Almo, S. C., and Nathenson, S. G. (2006). B7-1 and B7-2: similar costimulatory ligands with different biochemical, oligomeric and signaling properties. Immunol. Lett. 104, 70-75.
[7] Marrack, P., Blackman, M., Kushnir, E., and Kappler, J. (1990). The toxicity of staphylococcal enterotoxin B in mice is mediated by T cells. J. Exp. Med. 171, 455-464.
[8] Miethke, T., Wahl, C., Heeg, K., Echtenacher, B., Krammer, P. H., and Wagner, H. (1992). T cell-mediated lethal shock triggered in mice by the superantigen staphylococcal enterotoxin B: critical role of tumor necrosis factor. J. Exp. Med. 175, 91-98.
[9] Leder, L. et al. (1998). A mutational analysis of the binding of staphylococcal enterotoxins B and C3 to the T cell receptor beta chain and major histocompatibility complex class II. J. Exp. Med. 187, 823-833.
[10] Arad, G., Levy, R., Nasie, I., Hillman, D., Rotfogel, Z., Barash, U., Supper, E., Shpilka, T., Minis, A., and Kaempfer, R. (2011). Binding of superantigen toxins into the CD28 homodimer interface is essential for induction of cytokine genes that mediate lethal shock. PLoS Biol. 9, e1001149.
[11] WO 2004/087196.
[12] Arad, G., Levy, R., Hillman, D., and Kaempfer, R. (2000). Superantigen antagonist protects against lethal shock and defines a new domain for T-cell activation. Nat. Med. 6, 414-421.
[13] Ramachandran, G. et al. (2013). A peptide antagonist of CD28 signaling attenuates toxic shock and necrotizing soft-tissue infection induced by Streptococcus pyogenes. J. Infect. Dis. 207, 1869-1877.
[14] Guerrier-Takada, C., Eder, P. S., Gopalan, V., and Altman, S. (2002). Purification and characterization of Rpp25, an RNA-binding protein subunit of human ribonuclease P. RNA 8, 290-295.
These publications are referred to below by their above numbers. Acknowledgement of the above references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.